


Star Knight: Super Star Saga

by FandomBard12



Series: Random Series [5]
Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Super Mario RPG references, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomBard12/pseuds/FandomBard12
Summary: After saving the Kingdom from Bowser, things had settled down for the Star Knight but when a Toad tells him that something is wrong at the castle. He goes on yet another adventure with the Mario Brothers!But will he be able to stop this new evil in another kingdom?Find out now!
Relationships: Princess Rosalina/Original Character(s)
Series: Random Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840033
Kudos: 3





	1. Off on another adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, a sequel that probably nobody wanted.
> 
> Still, I wanted it so I guess that counts in some way.

Aaron sighs as he lays back on his chair on his porch, closing his eyes soon after. It's been a year since King Bowser's kidnapping of Princess Peach and Princess Rosalina, things have quieted down quite a lot since the War With Bowser.

He's been living his daily life, being practically paid doing various tasks around Toad Town. He does get money from Peach for stuff but he mainly saves that up for a rainy day and mainly uses the money he's earned himself.

Not much has happened after that, Peach kept going about his usual duties and Rosalina did explore the cosmo's for a bit before keeping her ship in the Mushroom Kingdom's orbit as to still be nearby her lover since it would take a while to get back to the Mushroom kingdom depending on where she went.

He can even visit her by harnassing the Star Energy he has, his sword has been going under repairs in the meanwhile. It would take a while before it was rebuilt and had a stronger version of the Starite Alloy that was used.

Other then that, he's been keeping his practice up with a wooden sword he's bought from a shop. It's not much but it works well enough, though he does keep an actual sword in case he's called upon which us nearby his chair.

If he remembers right, there'd be an ambassador from the Bean Bean Kingdom coming today. The two Kingdoms have gotten along in the past and even get along still now, he hopes it goes well regardless.

He opened his eyes as he heard faint screaming in the distance, he sat up slightly and looked around confused.

"What... who's screaming?" He asked himself

He then squints his eyes as he looks into the distance, it then widens as the screaming gets louder and louder.

He sees familiar red spots on a white hat, he then realizes something important about this whole situation.

"Is that a Toad running towards here?" Aaron asked himself

Toad then appears at his front lawn and stops running, he then stops screaming and takes a couple of deep breaths soon after.

Aaron looked at him deeply concerned considering that he probably screamed the whole way here while running.

He can admire the set of lungs he has, that much he can say.

There were a few moments of silence.

"...Are you oka-"

"THE PRINCESS IS IN DANGER!" Toad screamed out

Aaron immediately got up and grabbed his sword, he saluted and ran towards the kingdom at blazing speeds. He left a large cloud of dust as he ran towards the kingdom, he then sees Mario and Luigi running beside him. They obviously got the same message as him.

He then notices that Luigi is tied up in some rope behind Mario, guess the Red-hatted plumber must have jumped onto his drying clothes to get dressed for this even and Luigi was taking care of them. Not the first time this has happened.

"We better hurry and get there!" Aaron said

"Lets-a go!" Mario said

The two then kept running towards the castle, getting a feeling that all their answers would be there. Aaron had a feeling deep down, that this would lead to something much much bigger later.

And he doesn't know why.

* * *

The three ran all the way to the throne room were Peach was at, Bowser was standing in front of a crying Peach complaining about something. The two stopped behind them but Luigi was flung at the Koopa King, hitting him in the back and sending Luigi falling to the ground. He got up and hide behind Aaron and Mario terrified.

Bowser stumbled slightly before turning around, seeing the three people he hates the most. His old nemesis and his newest one, the Star Knight glared at the Koopa King angrily as Peach continued to cry.

"Bowser, what are you planning this time!" Aaron asked in a hostile tone

"As if I'd tell you! Besides, attacking me from behind! What a cowardly move! Come here and face your doom!" Bowser said

He then began his attack, Mario jumped to the sidelines with Luigi. The two decide to watch this battle since Aaron would probably do pretty well against the Koopa King alone.

Aaron held his sword tightly as he stood in front of Bowser, he knew he could do three things against Bowser right now which were quite simple.

He could either **Scan** him for information, use a basic **Technique** he knew, or he could use his sword on him with a simple **Attack**.

Either way, he'll be able to do something. He should at least know if Bowser's stronger now then he was in the past.

He looked at the Koopa King with a critical eye, soon he got some information.

**The Koopa King: Bowser**

_**HP: 12** _

_**POW: 4** _

_**DEF: 3** _

_**SPD: 3** _

**Description:** **King Bowser is well known for trying to kidnap Princess Peach, Fire doesn't work on him but if you can throw some electricity at him that'd hurt quite a lot. Dodge his flame attacks until then!**

Aaron nodded after learning that information, he then slashed through a ball of fire. He immediately ran forward and slashed him two times before jumping back, he slashed through another fireball soon after.

He then used his Technique: **Spin Slash** , he spun around and slashed Bowser three times before jumping back to his spot. Bowser growled deeply as he felt himself tire out slightly.

"Ugh, you're being quite a nuisance aren't you?" Bowser asked

"Shut up!" Aaron said simply

Bowser launched another fireball that was slashed through, Aaron jumped forward and slashed him two times before throwing up his sword and catching it. He then swung it down and slashed him a third time, doing a lot more damage then before.

The Koopa King had taken too many hits in that moment and fell over, defeated by the Star Knight.

Aaron propped his sword onto his shoulder and gave a thumbs up while everyone else cheered.

Bowser got up soon after, he growled deeply in anger as Aaron got ready to fight again.

"Ugh... WAIT A SECOND!" Bowser yelled out

Aaron looked at him confused and lowered his blade, he raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" He asked

"Listen to me, this isn't a time to fight. Even though I would have totally won-"

"That's a lie." Aaron said blankly

"We've got a bigger problem on our hands!" Bowser said

Aaron looked at him with a deadpan look and tapped his took with a raised eyebrow.

"Bigger then you?" He said in a smug tone

"LISTEN EVERYONE!" A Toad said

They all looked at Toad soon after, who was a bit frantic right now.

"Something terrible has happened!" Toad said

Aaron nodded soon after, he gestured for him to continue.

"As you may have been told, an Ambassador from the Bean Bean Kingdom had paid a visit here!"

"What? Did they do something bad to Peach?" Aaron asked somewhat sardonically

"Actually yes!" The Toad said soon after

Aaron blinked at that, he then realized the gravity of the situation.

"Oh... what did that do?" He asked

"They stole the Princess's voice!" Toad said

Peach then spoke but a bunch of symbols appeared over her and began to fall to the ground, Aaron managed to slash them all away before they hit the ground. He looked at her shocked soon after.

"And replaced with an explosive vocabulary!" The Toad said soon after

"...I see... then it seems this Ambassador either wanted to cause a war... or it was someone else... either way. This is bad." Aaron said

"Yeah, I can't kidnap her in this state!" Bowser said

He was then promptly given a punch to the gut by Aaron, he fell over soon after. The Star Knight then raised his mark soon after, it glowed brightly with energy. A faint star mark appeared below him

"I call upon the power of the Stars, ROSALINA!" He boomed

Rosalina then appeared soon after, she looked around confused. She then looked at Aaron.

"What's going on?" She asked

"Rosalina, someone has stolen Princess Peach's voice. Is there anything we can do to fix this?" Aaron asked

"Yes, you'll have to go retrieve it from whoever stole it. This isn't like a simple Mute status, it's stealing an entire person's voice. You have to retrieve, not even the stars can do something like that." Rosalina said

"...I understand, then I guess we're going on a trip to the Bean Bean Kingdom." Aaron said

"Oh... I shall assist you then." Rosalina said

Aaron was then handed a small device, it looked like the Gameboy Horror but it had a black shell with a screen that had color on it with a golden star below it. He looked at Rosalina confused soon after.

"I call it the Pocket Starboy, it will allow you to call me for advice and it works as a Beastiary for any encounters you come across. It also tells you how strong you will get if you work hard enough. It also has a small shop feature that allows you to buy items from shops you've been to." Rosalina explained

"Well, this oughta be a lot of help. Thanks!" Aaron said

He then gave a kiss to Rosalina on her cheek, she giggled soon after.

"You're welcome, and remember. If you ever need to talk to me, just use your Star Mark or use this to call me. Regardless, may the Stars guide you." She said with a curtsy

She then disappeared after a wave of her wand, Aaron sighed as he tapped his foot in thought.

"The real question now is... how can we even get there?" He asked simply

"I have a solution for that." Bowser groaned out

Aaron immediately glared at him as he got up from the ground, the Koopa King growled in annoyance soon after as he brushed himself off.

"I've got my Koopa Cruiser, we can use that and head to the Bean Bean Kingdom with ease. We leave immediately." Bowser said

"...Alright, but if you try anything funny, I will kick you off your own ship and we'll deal with it alone." Aaron said

"Fine, fine." Bowser grumbled

He then walked out with a slight limp in his step, Aaron sighed as he crossed his arms and shook his head slowly.

"I get a feeling this will be easier said then done." He said

"It-a usually is." Mario said

**Later**

Aaron sighed as he stuffed his Passport into his jacket pocket, he kept his small suitcase on him with a set of spare clothes along with his casual outfit. He's even got some room for different costumes he could get.

He's only got his casual outfit but it'll work for now since it's just a costume he could wear basically.

He then walked towards the Koopa Cruiser, Toadsworth then ran up to him soon after.

"I see you are going of to save Princess Peach's voice with Master Mario and Master Luigi." He said

"That's right." Aaron said

"It's sad you don't have Fallen Star on you but the Soldier's Sword you have should work, you'll also be able to buy better versions of it in that Kingdom. They most likely have something better then that on them." Toadsworth explained

"Right, I should improve my equipment while I'm there." Aaron said

"And another thing, here's a little gift from me." Toadsworth said

He then handed him a gold bracelet, Aaron then looked at the Old Toad with a confused look.

"That is a Keychain Bracelet, if I remember correctly, Keychains can sometimes have the ability to improve one's ability. You can only use one on your bracelet for now but over time, you should be able to get it upgraded by buying Brace Upgrades or finding them wherever they are in the Bean Bean Kingdom." Toadsworth said

"Thanks for the info." Aaron said simply

"You're quite welcome my boy, now here's a Star Keychain. It'll raise your Defense and Attack slightly." Toadsworth said

He hands him a Green Star Keychain soon after, Aaron blinked as he held it. He then put it on his Keychain Bracelet, he felt slightly tougher and stronger soon after. He smiled as he looked at Toadsworth with a grateful look.

"Thanks Toadsworth." He said

"It's fine my boy, besides. Why would I give you an item that helps you without anything useful on it?" Toadsworth asked

"...Good point." Aaron said

"Yes and remember that you can heal with Star Energy. It's a very basic Technique after all." Toadsworth said

"Right, I actually kinda forgot that for a moment." Aaron said sheepishly

"I'm glad to remind you, now head off. You have a very important Quest to get to." Toadsworth said

Aaron nodded and then continued his walk to the Koopa Cruiser, Toadsworth then remembered something important. He ran over and handed Aaron a small set of clothes.

"I forgot, here's an outfit you can have. It'd modeled after my clothing." He said

Aaron looked at the clothes sheepishly, he was basically given Toadsworth's outfit... yay? He put it away in his suitcase and continued on without another word, Toadsworth smiled to himself as he walked away.

He's glad to help the boy on his trip, he'll need it for the Bean Bean Kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the start of this adventure.
> 
> I'll see you guys in the Fandom.
> 
> Oh yeah, I should also do another thing for this huh? Well just read this info if you feel interested.
> 
> Aaron Thompson: LVL 1  
> Weapon: Soldier's Sword  
> Keychains: Star Keychain  
> Current Costume: Traveling Clothes
> 
> Stats-  
> HP: 20  
> SP: 15  
> POW: 15  
> DEF: 20  
> SPD: 15  
> Bravery: 10
> 
> Explanation(s):  
> Star Points {SP}: Star Points are required for Aaron to use his techniques along with any combination attacks he can do with Mario and/or Luigi.  
> Bravery: It basically determined the chance of Aaron not only getting a Critical Hit or a Lucky but also determines the chance of him being able to knock down the enemy that CAN be knocked down. (I.E Each point is a percentile meaning 1=1%
> 
> Item Stats-  
> Soldier's Sword: +5 Damage, it's a basic sword but it works for plenty of battles  
> Star Keychain: +1 to POW and DEF, the color is really calming while invigorating
> 
> Costume(s)-  
> Traveling Clothes: Simple traveling clothes made for any environment, plus they're pretty comfy to wear.  
> Chancellor Outfit: An outfit that makes you feel like you help run a kingdom while having a bad back, luckily it has a cane.  
> Casual Clothing: A nice casual outfit that works well for whoever wears it, one size fits all in the end.
> 
> Techniques(s)-  
> Recover: Heals 5% HP per use. Uses 1 SP  
> Spin Slash: Reminds people of a person with a green hat and a horse along with a princess of some kind, regardless, it causes three strikes in a row! Uses 5 SP
> 
> Items(s):  
> Pocket Starboy: A gift from Rosalina that allows items to be bought, records enemy Data, can Call, and reads how much EXP is required to level up. Too bad it doesn't play video games.  
> Keychain Bracelet: A bracelet that you can stick keychains onto for more power, you can upgrade it also.


	2. Stardust Crash P1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time on Star Knight: Super Star Saga
> 
> Our Heroes had found out that Princess Peach has lost her voice and must once again go on a journey to save the day, Bowser joins them in an uneasy alliance to help Peach for his own reasons.
> 
> Aaron readies himself with some new equipment given by Toadsworth and prepares for yet another journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo! Another Chapter!
> 
> And we'll be getting through this one fairly quickly since I am covering all the way up to the area past the Border Patrol or something akin to that.
> 
> I'm never really sure.
> 
> (And sorry this took so long but I had other stuff going on... plus I knew this would take some time to do since it took a couple of tries and I decided to cover up until after Fawful's boss fight because this chapter was a bit late... sorry about that again.)

Aaron walked through the plaza, he saw Mario talking to a few people with Luigi close by. He smiled a little, even in a time like this Mario can still help people. He saw a Koopa nearby with a confused look on their face.

He walked over to them soon after, he was gonna help them.

"What seems to be the problem?" Aaron asked

"Oh, I uh... don't know where the ship is. Can you direct me there?" The Koopa asked a bit frantically

"It's north, through those hedges. You'll find Bowser there, I was just about to head there myself." Aaron explained, pointing to the area up ahead

"Ah, I see. Thanks!" The Koopa said with a small salute

He then handed Aaron something, it was a charm with a green Koopa shell on it. Aaron blinked as he looked at the Koopa in front of him surprised.

"That's the Shell Keychain, it raises your defense by quite a lot." He explained

"Huh... thanks." Aaron said with a nod

He put the keychain away soon after, another to add to his collection. The two walked towards the ship soon after, talking about a few things. Aaron saw Bowser on the ship, tapping his foot slightly annoyed.

"Took your sweet time." Bowser said gruffly

"I had to get my stuff ready, so don't judge even for a moment... lest I punch you in the stomach again." Aaron said raising a fist threateningly

Bowser huffed annoyed before the Knight jumped into the air, he grabbed onto the rail and then pulled himself over it. The Koopa King looked at him with a confused look on his face.

Aaron rolled his eyes and looked at the King annoyed soon after.

"Look, Mario's got jumping down but I've got acrobatics. A standard for all Knights back where I'm from." He said annoyed

"You act as though I care about your life story." Bowser deadpanned

Aaron just ignored him and kept an eye out for Mario, he's going to have to leave with him and Luigi soon. He then saw Mario walk in with Luigi following behind, he waved from the ship soon after.

"Mario, got all your business taken care of?" He asked curiously

Mario gave him a simple nod soon after, Aaron nodded back as he looked at Bowser.

"As soon as he and Luigi get on the ship then we're heading off." He said with a small grin

"Wait, I'm-a not going!" Luigi yelled out

Aaron slowly turned his head towards him, a blank look engulfing all of his features.

"...What?"

"I'm-a gonna stay here and keep-a an eye on the Kingdom." Luigi explained a bit nervous

"...Luigi, get on the ship." Aaron said blankly

"But-"

"You have no say in this." Aaron said calmly

Luigi looked around nervously for a moment as Mario jumped onto the ship, the Star Knight looked at him with a calm look. The red plumber looked back at him, the two then looked at Luigi silent for a few moments.

A tumbleweed rolled by as a faint breeze blew by, nobody did or said anything in these few moments.

Luigi then slowly began to back away, Aaron growled angrily which caused him to run soon after.

"HEY GET BACK HERE!" He yelled out angrily

Luigi suddenly bumped into Bowser's minions whom all piled in soon after, Aaron nodded as he looked at Bowser.

"Having an army for this is a good decision, the enemy we are facing is unknown after all." He said stoically

"I never go anywhere without my army." Bowser huffed annoyed

"Oh? What about when we first met?" Aaron asked smugly

"...I had given them the day off, thought it'd be an easy day." Bowser growled angrily

Aaron grinned smugly before looking at Luigi, who was currently shaking in his boots, with a slightly angry look.

"Look, just get on the ship or else I'll have to chase ya down." He said annoyed

Luigi stared at him for a few moments... before deciding to run away, Aaron looked surprised as he did.

"...I was kinda bluffing there... Bowser, got anything to catch him?" He asked calmly

"Yeah." Bowser said simply

"Use it." Aaron said with a nod

"...Don't tell me what to do." Bowser muttered annoyed

He then flew the ship and used a grabber to catch Luigi, Aaron sighed as he began to walk down to the decks below since that's where the Green Plumber would end up. He was gonna have words with the plumber soon.

He's curious as to why he'd try and not come with despite the fact that he's one of the Kingdom Heroes.

* * *

[ **Koopa Cruiser Ship** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SOuK7znxjuE)

Aaron sat down nearby with a green journal in his hands, he decided to record some information for this adventure since he figured writing some information about the adventure he's on would be nice.

He closed his book after writing done some of the events, he got up and walked over to Luigi and tapped his foot angrily with a raised brow.

"So, mind telling me why you didn't want to come along on this adventure?" Aaron asked

"Look, I'm-a just not suited for this! I can fight-a Bowser any day of the week but fighting against-a an unknown enemy, I can't-a do that!" Luigi said frantically

"...Luigi, we need you for this. You're a valuable asset to the team." Aaron said with a soft look

"What-a team?" Luigi asked confused

"Team Super Stars of course." Aaron said with a grin

Luigi gave him a deadpan look, he sighed soon after.

"Well, that's-a better then anything I could-a come up with." He said with a shrug

"Yeah, besides... aren't you one of the Heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom?" Aaron asked a bit confused

"...I sometimes don't really feel-a like one." Luigi said sadly

Mario patted his shoulder, Aaron sighed and nodded slightly.

"Regardless, you are a Hero. So come on, let's hurry up and get to the top of the ship. I'm betting Bowser's gonna wanna talk to us." He said

The intercom then buzzed to life, the three looked at it.

" _HEY! YOU! DOWN THERE IN THE SHIP'S BELLY! MARIO, AARON AND... WHAT-HIS-NAME... GREEN GUY!_ "

Aaron felt a little angered that they didn't remember Luigi, he sighed and let his anger die down knowing that Bowser at least acknowledged him.

" _MARIO, AARON, AND... MR. GREEN MARIO! LOOK ALIVE DOWN THERE YOU THREE! WE'RE ABOUT TO ARRIVE IN THE BEAN BEAN KINGDOM, SO GET YOUR STUFF READY AND MOVE OUT! YOU'RE NEEDED ON DECK!_ "

The intercom then sounded out, Aaron sighed soon afterward and nodded as he looked at his two companions with a confident gaze and a light smile. He knows he can rely on them for things such as this.

"We should get our stuff in order... luckily, we all bought healing items for this... right?" He asked in a confident tone

The two Heroes looked at him with nervous looks, he looked at them in silence hoping they were messing with him for once. They didn't stop looking at him nervously, he then looked at them with a slightly incredulous look that soon turned into horror.

He didn't want to believe but... with the looks that they were giving him, he had a feeling that they weren't messing with him.

"You mean to tell me that you forgot to pack healing items?" Aaron asked a bit shocked

"We-a... didn't think-a about that." Mario said sheepishly

"...You two are so lucky I managed to pack us supplies, otherwise, we wouldn't have been in a good situation... regardless. I didn't bring too much, I've bought us some Mushrooms, Honey Syrups, Star Treats, 1-Up Shrooms, and some Nuts." Aaron said a bit annoyed

"Wow, you-a came prepared." Luigi said surprised

"Oh I did." Aaron began calmly

He then gave them a dark look which made them shiver slightly in fear. They haven't seen him look at them this darkly... ever, they had a feeling he wasn't too please about them forgetting some supplies.

"...For about the first few weeks maybe, these supplies would probably only last a couple of fights seeing that there might be a lot of hostile enemies in the Bean Bean Kingdom. And there is a chance that we might get knocked out in a fight meaning these 1-Up Shrooms are our only saving grace seeing as I can't bring people back from unconsciousness... and I didn't even pack that many Honey Syrups, Nuts, or even Mushrooms for that matter because I thought you would be the slightest bit prepared." Aaron said a bit angrily

"...Uh-oh." Mario said a bit pale

"Yeah uh-oh! We don't have too many items to heal from previous fights... and I have no idea when or if we're gonna find a rest-stop... luckily, I bought **Camping Equipment** for when we find campsites." Aaron said with a slight sigh

"Really?" Luigi asked surprised

"Yes, look... we all know that food and rest is important. Plus, this journey is gonna be a bit long meaning that we're gonna need to get all the healing we can get. So we're gonna need to find places to rest for a little bit during all of this. Honestly, I have some ingredients for food on me. Meaning we do have have a source of food to eat." Aaron said crossing his arms

"You know how to-a cook?" Mario asked a bit surprised

"...Mario... you realize that proper nutrition is important. During this journey, we can't afford to eat spaghetti and meatballs a whole bunch... you're gonna have to eat things other then that." Aaron said a bit incredulous with a slightly dry look

Mario groaned slightly at this with Luigi smiling at the idea of proper eating, he's been practicing it for quite a bit which is why he was so lean. He may be the younger one but at least he knows better.

"Oh suck it up, you've been through worse. Let's get going, we have to get the Princess's Voice back." Aaron said annoyed with a sigh at the end

He looked at the doorway they were gonna have to go through and hummed to himself slightly, he walked over and looked back at the Mario Bros with a confident grin and a slight nod soon afterward. He had a feeling they were gonna be able to do this, he knows they can.

The three walked out into an area where some Koopa's were training, they walked past them while hearing about some stuff about jumping among other things. They grabbed some coins from a Rally Block that required Mario and Luigi to hit it when it has their symbol on it. Aaron had found a few coins in a nearby treasure chest, they didn't mind taking anything considering this was their enemy that they were taking things from.

They continued on from there to the next room where Koopa's were taking their pictures, Aaron hummed slightly at this and looked at the Mario Bros with a slightly curious look on his face.

"Hey... do you guys have your passports?" asked

"...Ummm." Luigi said

"Okay, open up your suitcases." Aaron said bluntly

They opened up their suitcases and he grabbed their passports, he looked at it with an incredulous look before looking at the Mario Bros a bit annoyed. He is starting to get a bit annoyed at their lack of convenience for simple tasks.

He's hoping this won't become a running theme throughout their adventure.

"Well ya have them... but they don't have a picture... so you're gonna need them if you're gonna get through the border. Standard rules." Aaron said

He sighed and walked over to the Koopa behind the camera and tapped their shoulder, making the Koopa look at him a bit annoyed.

"What?" He asked annoyed

"I need you to take a picture for these guys passports, I already have mine." Aaron said hiking a thumb to him

"Hmm, yes Lord Bowser has mentioned you have a Passport. You can go on ahead if you like." The Koopa said pointing ahead

Aaron then looked at the Mario Bros with a slight sigh as he looked at them with a stoic look. He had a feeling that the two could handle this part alone, plus he wanted to go see what was up ahead.

"You guys take your pictures. I'll go on ahead a bit and wait for you guys." He said

He walked a bit ahead and hit a nearby block, it had a mushroom in it meaning that now he was able to get a little bit more for their supplies if they were gonna survive this whole adventure. He found a treasure chest containing a Bronze Book Keychain, he put it away and continued onward soon afterward.

He saw a Koopa nearby and walked over to him, they seemed focused on organizing the cargo there. With a slight hum they checked something down on the clipboard they were holding in their hands.

"That goes there... and then this goes here." He said to himself

"Hello." Aaron said

The Koopa looked at him and smiled slightly.

"Hey, it's you!" He said

"...Are you that Koopa I helped earlier?" Aaron asked a bit surprised

"Yeah man, you're a lifesaver. I work the hold as you can see and it ain't an easy task, Bowser would have my shell had I been late. But I was the first to arrive, that oughta get me a bonus." The Koopa explained

"Well, you're welcome. I don't mind helping people in need." Aaron said rubbing the back of his head with a grin

"I'm betting, so here. I wanna reward your efforts. There's an item in that block nearby you can take, plus the Treasure Chest has something nice. And there's also this." The Koopa said digging something out of their pocket

He then handed Aaron a 1-Up Shroom making him gape in shock at the kindness of this Koopa, he shook his head and tried handing it back. This was a bit too much for helping him if he was gonna be honest.

"I can't possibly take this." He said

"It's fine... besides, I think Lord Bowser would be angrier if you fell in the field. He knows that you and those Mario Bros are the only ones who could probably handle saving Peach's Voice... giving you these items isn't rather a reward but rather... something to help along the way." The Koopa said with a friendly smile

"...Thanks." Aaron said

"No problem, good luck on saving the day." The Koopa said

Aaron nodded, he walked over to the block and hit it revealing that there was a Mushroom inside. He then opened the chest revealing a few Star Treats inside along with some coins, he grabbed them and put them away soon after.

He nodded to the Koopa and left for the next room, but before he could the two brothers ran up to him. He looked at them with a slight smile.

"Alright, you got your passports. I got us a few more items, let's keep going. Bowser needs us on deck still." Aaron said

The three continued into the next room soon afterward, they soon found themselves in front of a large barrel. Mario was just about ready to kick it when the Star Knight put a hand in front of him.

He knew what the Plumber was about to do and decided to not have something like this smashed, he may not like Bowser that much but he isn't gonna destroy his stuff for fun when they're allies.

"Hold, I've got this." He said simply

He grabbed the barrel and held it up with both hands, he placed it on top of some other crates. He walked forward to see a Koopa looked at him both shocked and annoyed, he raised a brow soon after.

The Koopa sighed angrily and then tapped their foot with steam coming out of their head slightly. The Koopa was more then just a bit annoyed that important cargo was being touched.

"You shouldn't touch the Great Bowser's Cargo, you could have broken it! It's important stuff after all!" He said

Aaron sighed while rolling his eyes, he crossed his arms and looked at the Koopa with a stoic look.

"We're heading to the deck, is that gonna be up ahead anytime soon?" He asked

"Hmmm... I'd suppose so, it's just in the next room ahead. Regardless of that... do you guys know how to fight as a group?" The Koopa asked

Aaron hummed in thought soon afterward, he looked at the two Brothers with a curious expression. Now that he thought about it... they haven't really fought as a group before, have they?

"I'm not sure if we've actually fought in a group, we've fought against a group of enemies but that was in more of quick and rapid pace... never in a slower setting... maybe we should review this." He said

"...I agree-a." Mario said

The Koopa then grinned slightly, he nodded and grabbed a nearby barrel.

"Alright... let's begin!" He said

He threw it over a larger portion of the room causing three Goomba's to pop out, they were ready for battle with glares aimed at the group. Aaron, Mario, and Luigi walked over to the area and got ready for a fight.

The Star Knight drew his Sword and shifted into his already familiar stance.

**[{NORMAL FIGHT}](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vA_WnmeEHA4) **

The Koopa walked to the side of the room, he looked at Aaron with a surprised look.

"Hmm... I see you have a critical eye... I think you should use that skill right about now on the Goomba's... for practice, it's good to know your enemy." He said

Aaron simply nodded and **S** **canned** the Goomba over, soon he got all the info he need as he recalled what he's learned about the Goomba.

**The Simple Minion: Goomba**

_**HP: 6** _

_**POW: 1** _

_**DEF: 21** _

_**SPD: 4** _

**Description:** **A simple creature of the Bowser Army, they are generally known for being easy to defeat. But don't underestimate them, if you're not looking they may make ya lose a power-up... or a life. Just jump over their attacks or counter them for easy damage or to make them dizzy** **, lowering their stats is super-effective!**

Aaron nodded soon after looking through that information, the Koopa smiled at this. He looked at the two Mario Bros soon afterward.

"You two... remember that you can jump, sadly since the Star Knight is not as a good as jumper as you and is more focused on Acrobatics... he'll have to make do... that sword of his oughta work." The Koopa said

The Mario Bros nodded, the Goomba started running towards Luigi and was about to strike him when he jumped over it and landed on it causing some damage. The Goomba ran back soon afterward.

Aaron then ran forward and slashed one of the Goomba's twice before jumping back away.

Mario was up next as he jumped onto one of the Goomba's soon afterward and managed to jump on them again with increased damage. The Goomba fell over defeated soon afterward.

Luigi jumped on the other Goomba twice like Mario did, doing plenty of damage. The Goomba made a beeline for Aaron which was soon blocked with a blade, it was then countered with a powerful slash.

The Goomba fell back defeated, the battle was [won](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dbH3VdC6r5c) soon afterward.

Mario crossed his arms with a nod and a grin, Luigi gave a thumbs up with a smile, Aaron spun his sword and placed it on his shoulder while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly soon afterward.

The Koopa nodded in approval, he was impressed that they managed to fight this well... but he knew Goomba's were weak compared to whatever was out there. At least he knows they can fight.

"You can fight... at least all the rumors about you weren't just a bunch of talk. Still, you may wanna be careful out there. No shame in running from a fight you can't handle... but some fights, you have no choice in choosing." He said

"...You're a lot smarter then I thought." Aaron remarked

"Pfft, back in my day I took on enemies you couldn't even imagine. Of course, now I'm just a storage worker here... eh, you don't wanna hear an old Koopa go on about his glory days. So get going, Bowser waits for no one." The Koopa said

"...Alright... thanks for the help." Aaron said

He noticed a Mushroom near his feet, he then looked at the Koopa with a raised brow which caused them to scoff.

"Take it, they don't need it anyway." He said

"Thanks." Aaron said simply

"Yeah, yeah... oh, and one more thing. If you wanna check over the information you learned, you can check the Beastiary on your little device that your girlfriend gave you. It'll tell you about monsters you've beaten plus extra info." The Koopa said flippantly

"...Huh... how did you know about that?" Aaron asked a bit surprised

"Intuition... now get going!" The Koopa yelled angrily

Aaron just looked at him annoyed and sighed, the three continued onward soon afterward. They had to break a barrel soon afterward, inside there were more Goomba's that were dispatched with ease.

They gained another mushroom soon after, making their wares grow slightly. Nearby they found a treasure chest that contained a few more coins and some more Star Treats. They pocketed the items and continued on, they saw a Koopa trying to catch some Goomba's for some odd reason.

Aaron could ignore them but... he had a feeling that he shouldn't, he sighed and walked over to the Koopa that was on the ground panting and dead tired. The Star Knight offered them a hand soon after with a friendly smile.

The Koopa sighed and grabbed his hand soon afterward, being pulled up from the ground. They were still very much tired from chasing the Goomba's.

"Thanks... but how am I gonna get these Goomba's in these barrels." He said

"...I think I can help." Aaron said

"R-really?!? That'd be amazing!" The Koopa said

He then shook Aaron's hand rapidly with a grateful smile on their face, making the Star Knight chuckle sheepishly at the gesture. The Koopa sighed soon afterward.

"But before you try and catch them... there is a certain way you can go about it." He said

"Really?" Aaron asked

"Yeah! Listen, if you jump on them or use a weapon them or something then you'll be able to gain an advantage and do some extra damage. It's pretty useful for making fights go quicker." The Koopa explained

"That... is something I didn't consider, I've been always more of a direct confrontation sort of guy." Aaron said simply

"Well... now ya know! So take care of them for me please!" The Koopa said

Aaron nodded and walked over to the Goomba, sneaking over soon after. He slashed them with a sword and soon started a small battle with them that ended up with them being defeated.

He took care of the other one with ease, the Koopa then placed them away in barrels. He looked at Aaron with a grateful look.

"Thanks for doing this for me." He said

"No problem." Aaron said with a grin

"...Ya know, you're not a bad guy at all. I have another tip for you when you get into the Bean Bean Kingdom if you look around hard enough. There are these random recipes laying around, legend has it that they were made this guy named Chef Chefius. He was a renowned cook, if you find those recipes then you can cook them for some pretty good results." The Koopa explained

"That is... an interesting legend." Aaron said a bit sheepishly

"Don't let the name fool you. Those dishes are really good, besides you've gotta admit that Peach is a really strange name for a Princess." The Koopa said

"...Touche." Aaron said simply

The three then continued onto the next room soon afterward, finally making it through the ship after so many events. Honestly, it felt a bit exhausting trying to get here. Aaron sighed as he walked towards the entrance of the deck... only to find it blocked with a bunch of cargo.

Aaron's eye twitched at this, he looked over at a nearby Koopa with a slightly annoyed yet calm look on his face.

"Why is there cargo here?" He asked

"Honestly, I have as much idea as you do... maybe you could try using the Pinch Crane over there? Some people call it Mr. Pinch... please don't ask why." The Koopa said

"...It is because it pinches things?" Aaron asked blankly

"...Yes." The Koopa said disgruntled

"...Huh... well, I guess we should start moving this. Bowser needs us on deck." Aaron said

He walked over and hit the nearby pink block causing it to move... and pick up Luigi instead of the Cargo, Mario and the Star Knight looked up shocked as he was carried up to the Deck. The two looked at each other before looking at the Koopa whom was equally shocked.

He then looked at the two sheepishly as he shrugged slightly.

"Guess, he mistook him for cargo?" He said

"...So... now what?" Aaron asked

"Well... me and the other Koopa's could help you move it... I think it oughta be fun!" The Koopa said

"...Right." Aaron said

Soon, they moved the cargo in a fashion that felt a lot like a minigame. It seems pretty good, so it was programmed onto the Starboy as a Minigame that could be replayed. At least Aaron has something to do in his downtime when he's bored with nothing to do.

He arrived on deck where Bowser had an annoyed look on his face as he tapped his foot with a raised brow.

"Geez, took ya long en-"

"Your minions suck!" Aaron yelled angrily

"...Okay, why?" Bowser asked annoyed

"Apparently, one of them thought it was funny to place a bunch of cargo at the entrance of the deck!" Aaron yelled annoyed

"...I'll make sure they're properly punished, I know we're enemies and all but right now we're allies. Trying to sabotage each other wouldn't help." Bowser said calmly

"At least your rational." Aaron grumbled

"...Whatever, Luigi and Mario are on watch." Bowser said

"Good, I'm getting some rest." Aaron grumbled

He walked over to the side part of the entrance to the lower decks, he sighed slightly as he began to close his eyes and let sleep take him. He had no idea how long this was gonna take, so he needed all the rest he can get before they land.

Soon, he was engulfed in darkness. Sweet, blissful darkness.

* * *

He woke up with a start as he heard an explosion, he got up and ran out from where he was sleeping to see a strange Beanish woman on a rocket rocking chair flying in front of him. He had a feeling this was the person that stole the Princess's voice, he drew his sword and stood in front of Bowser and the Mario Bros.

He set a glare at the woman in front of him as he charged Star Energy through him, he knew that he had to use something to fight her.

She cackled upon seeing him.

"I see... so it seems the Princess's Fools had come to catch up with the Great Cackletta!" She said

"So you're the one that took her voice?" Aaron asked

"How dare you pull off such an amazing evil plan!" Bowser said angrily

Aaron glared at him soon afterward which made him immediately shut up, the Koopa King knew better then to make him angry right now. The Star Knight looked back at Cackletta with his sword pointed.

"Now... we can do this the easy way... or the hard way." He said

"And that is?" Cackletta asked

"You hand us back Peach's Voice, we leave and you get to be left alone for another day... that's the easy way. But if you take that hard way, then we will not hesitate to find you, hunt you down, and then decimate you on sight. And don't think that blowing up the ship will help stop us, it won't... I'm saying this now not because I'm wanting to give you an option but a warning if you don't stop your plan right here and right now... you'll regret it... And I'll make sure you and anyone you're working with will rue the day that you attacked the Mushroom Kingdom. So final chance... are we gonna do this the easy way... or the hard way?" Aaron asked darkly

"...Pffft, as if some lowly knight can beat me... the Great Cackletta! You think that **I** will stoop so low and stop my plan right here and now when it is coming into fruition? You are a foolish fool that is indeed a fool!" Cackletta cackled

She cackled in laughter soon afterward, which was soon stopped by Aaron slashing his sword which missed. She looked at him shocked as she saw the angry look he was giving her, he held his sword tightly as he aimed it at her after he jumped back to where he was standing.

Bowser realized that in that moment... he wasn't the troublesome knight from before, what he saw was a proud warrior before him that was willing to do anything to get the job he was given done.

And he respects him slightly for it, he silently grinned in pride at this.

' _Guess you aren't some army brat after all._ '

Cackletta chuckled yet again soon afterward, which grew more and more insane as time went on. Aaron glared at her even more as his knuckles turned white from gripping the blade tightly.

"Y-you think you can hurt the Great Cacklett-"

Soon, she dodged a slash before she can finish that sentence. She felt a slight pain on her cheek, he saw him slashing his blade forward before falling slightly, he managed to grab back onto the edge of the ship and pulled himself back up. He breathed out soon afterward as he went back to glaring at her.

He slowly raised his blade again with a menacing look.

"You wanna keep talking? Or do you want to fight?" Aaron asked sharply

He wasn't in the mood for nonsense, right now the Kingdom is in danger if Peach's voice isn't back. He has to get this done before everything is blown to pieces in her attempts to try and talk, he couldn't let that happen.

Plus, he had a feeling that Cackletta the plan that she had in store wasn't gonna just affect the Bean Bean Kingdom or the Mushroom Kingdom... but possibly all the Kingdoms, he can't let that happen.

He may not be aligned with the other Kingdoms technically speaking but he still can't allow harm to come to them, it wouldn't be right in any sense.

"...FAWFUL! TAKE CARE OF THIS!" She screeched

She then flew off as a Beanish man with blue eyeglasses, has a single strand of hair, and wore a red cloak that looks ripped and torn from the bottom with a strange headgear that had a strange yellow and purple mouth with sharp fangs in a grin with a grey pipe that ran into a strange bright blue helmet with rockets at the side.

He had a grin on his face that made him look insane, he seemed to look at the group with enthusiasm.

"I am Cackletta's most best pupil, who is named Fawful." "I'm sorry but that's grammatically incorrect!" "I am here, laughing at you!"

He then proceeded to laugh at them, Aaron's eyes twitched as he mumbled about how his earlier sentence was grammatically incorrect and how that was his most annoying trait right about now.

He then stopped laughing and continued looking at them with his trademark grin.

"If you are giving us the chase just to get your silly princess's voice, then you are just idiots of foolishness!" He cackled

"And that's a contraction! You're just using the same word twice but in different ways, how is that even... why even!" Aaron yelled annoyed

He groaned slightly as he began to prepare to attack Fawful just to get him to shut up. He was already getting annoyed at his manner of speaking.

"With Peach's Voice, it will soon be able to make the sandwich of Cackletta's Desires." He said

He then aimed the mouth at them as it began to charge some sort of energy in it, Aaron quickly figured out that's the reason why an explosion happened. He growled angrily as he got ready to fight.

"And you're demise will be the delicious mustard in her sandwich. The Mustard of Doom!" Fawful said with a cackle

"...I am going to destroy you." Aaron growled angrily

Soon, Bowser was blasted away behind them by a green ball of energy. Another was fired towards the Star Knight but was slashed through causing it to explode behind him, he knew he had to fight against Fawful.

He looked at the two Mario Bros and nodded, he looked forward with a cocky grin.

"Alright, let's do this!" Aaron said

**[{Boss Battle: Fawful}](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NC0iy9dKS2U) **

Aaron immediately looked at him with a critical gaze, looking all over at him. He then nodded as he identified him in every aspect.

**The Odd Minion: Fawful**

_**HP: 30** _

_**POW: 6** _

_**DEF: 6** _

_**SPD: 5** _

**Description:** **Cacklett's Right Hand Man, he'll try and cause your demise and laugh while doing it. He seems to be fairly balanced, most attacks most likely will be too effective against him. Just fight the best you can and make sure to counter when possible!**

Aaron nodded as he jumped forward and slashed at him before falling back to where he stood, Fawful growled as energy charged in his helmet.

"FINKRAT!" He said annoyed

He fired off a bullet of energy that was soon slashed through, Mario took this chance to run forward and jump onto him causing some damage. Luigi followed up soon afterward with a timed jump on Fawful's head.

The Beanish Minion growled angrily as he charged up another attack.

" _FINKRAT!_ " He yelled

He fired off a bullet of energy towards Mario which was dodged soon afterward, Aaron ran forward and jumped into the air with a Spin Slash hitting the Minion three times sending him to the ground.

He growled in anger soon afterward, he rolled towards Luigi while yelling-

" **FINKRAT!** "

Which was countered with a dodge and a stomp, Fawlful rolled back to where he once stood. He growled in anger before he grinned even wider somehow, his eyes settled on Aaron with an idea in mind.

He jumped and began kicking his legs to the point of slowing his descent, Aaron noticed this and decided to dodge. Fawful kicked the ground below him a whole bunch before noticing that he missed.

He was then immediately met with a punch that sent him flying backward. The Beanish Minion got up, a new helmet appeared over him causing him to go back into a state of flight again.

Aaron ran forward and jumped into the air with a slash before slashing again, he landed and jumped back to his normal position. Fawful growled before roaring this-

" _FINKRAT!_ FINKRAT! **FRINKRAT!** "

He fired off bullets towards Mario, Aaron, and then Luigi. The three managed to either dodge the attack or slash through it with ease, the Star Knight began panting. He was starting to get to his limit slightly, he was basically hitting when he can.

He looked at his friends and suddenly had an idea, he snapped his fingers soon afterward.

He ran forward and went under Fawful, he then slashed upwards with a powerful strike.

It hit Fawful high into the Air causing his Helmet to break yet again.

Aaron grinned as he gave a thumbs-up before jumping back into his position. Fawful fell to the ground soon afterward, he got back up with yet another growl. He rolled towards the Star Knight at blazing speeds.

It was met with a quick counter which sent him flying backward yet again, the Beanish Minion got up soon afterward before finally falling over defeated.

Mario crossed his arms with a nod and a grin, Luigi gave a thumbs up with a smile, Aaron spun his sword and placed it on his shoulder while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly soon afterward.

The Beanish Minion got back up as a new Helmet descended, they got back into it and flew up into the sky.

"Bah! Now the talking stops! I do not have time for smelling foul roses such as you!" He said

"Well, at least we knocked some sense into you." Aaron said smugly

He then high-fived a hurt Bowser soon afterward, the two do get along when it comes to insulting other people at least. Fawful growled angrily as he charged up more bullets in his hat.

"...You are a bunch of dirty dirty finkrats." He growled angrily

Soon, Aaron's vision descended into darkness after the sounds of explosions had occurred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that was interesting.
> 
> I'll see you guys in the Fandom.
> 
> Item Stats-  
> Shell Keychain: Raises Defense by 5|It's a Green Koopa Shell, simple yet nice  
> Book Keychain: Raises Bravery by 3|It's a bronze book, it doesn't have anything engraved on it  
> Item(s)-  
> Record-Journal: Records Information about the Journey at hand, also saves Progress  
> Brace Upgrade: Gives a slot on the Keychain Bracelet  
> Camping Set: Allows camping at Campsites to recover HP, BP, and SP along with recovering from bad statuses plus it has cooking items  
> Star Treats: Restores 5 SP  
> Minigame(s)-  
> Cargo Removal: Remove the cargo to get through, match three or more and you'll move them faster!  
> Technique(s)-  
> Star Cutter: A powerful upper slash that is effective against Air-based Enemies, costs 5 SP
> 
> Aaron Thompson: LVL 3  
> Weapon: Soldier's Sword  
> Keychains: Book Keychain, Shell Keychain  
> Current Costume: Traveling Clothes
> 
> Stats-  
> HP: 30  
> SP: 25  
> POW: 20  
> DEF: 25  
> SPD: 20  
> Bravery: 25


End file.
